The Guide to Winning Gally's Heart
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Thomas meets Gally while working for the Builders when he first comes to the Glade and is instantly fascinated by him. But after accidentally giving Gally a concussion, the Keeper of the Builders wants nothing to do with him. Right? Will Thomas be able to win Gally's heart? Thomas/Gally pairing. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Guide to Winning Gally's Heart**

 **Summary: Thomas meets Gally while working for the Builders when he first comes to the Glade and is instantly fascinated by him. But after accidentally giving Gally a concussion, the Keeper of the Builders wants nothing to do with him. Right? Will Thomas be able to win Gally's heart?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Thomas/Gally (Thomally), Newt/Alby (Nalby)**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning(s): Violence, angst**

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas didn't see Gally or work for him until a few days after he arrived in the Glade.

He worked for Zart in the Gardens, and Winston in the Blood House - which he hated, by the way - before working for the Builders. That was just the way the rotation worked for Greenies, as everyone seemed to call him.

But when he met Gally, Thomas wished that he'd worked for him first.

The guy was _hot_. He had dark hair and was taller than him, and looked a lot stronger than Thomas, too. Thomas' stomach flipped nervously as he and Alby approached the Keeper of the Builders. "Gally, this is Thomas," Alby said. "He'll be working for you for today."

Thomas, still tired from getting up early, smiled at Gally. "Hey."

"Nice to meet you, Thomas." They shook hands. Gally's hand shake was so firm and strong that he almost knocked Thomas over. Alby left as Gally said, "So what I'm going to have you first is put some boards up on the Homestead. Good that?"

Thomas nodded, and followed Gally over to the shack. "Did you guys build this?" he asked.

"Part of it was here when we got here," Gally said. "Over time we've added to it, when they send us new supplies." Thomas nodded again as Gally handed him some wooden planks and a hammer. "Simple enough. Just try not to break anything, Greenie."

His tone was teasing and sarcastic, but Thomas couldn't tell if Gally was trying to be mean. "I'm going to be working down here to supervise you," Gally went on. "Get on that ladder and fix those boards up there."

Thomas looked up and gulped. The ladder went to a third story window, higher than he would have thought. "Up there?"

Gally motioned in agreement. "Go on, Greenie."

"It's Thomas," he said firmly, before starting up the ladder.

"Grab your stuff, shank!" Gally exclaimed, pointing to the bag with Thomas' supplies. "That might be helpful, yes?"

"Yeah. Sorry," Thomas said, blushing and grabbing the bag before going up the ladder again. He tried not to think about the ground far below as he worked, or the fact that an hour after he'd started, Gally had taken off his shirt.

Shortly after that, a short chubby kid poked his head out at him through the window that was near him. "Aaaahhh!" Thomas shouted in surprise. Thankfully he didn't fall off the ladder, but he accidentally dropped the piece of wood he was holding. Gasping in horror, Thomas watched helplessly as the wood fell, and Gally looked up just as the wood hit him on the head.

"Gally!" Thomas rushed down the ladder, immediately rushing to his side. Gally was on the ground, unconscious. Thomas tried to lift him, turning the corner of the Homestead and half dragging, half carrying Gally with his arm around the unconscious boy's waist.

Another boy immediately saw them and gasped. "What happened?"

"I - I accidentally hit him with wood while I was working on the Homestead," Thomas said, freaking out because he'd hit his boss on the head. A bump was already forming on Gally's head. "I'm new here."

"I know. I saw you come up," the boy said. "I'm Jeff. I'm one of the Med-jacks."

"Is that like a doctor?" Thomas asked.

Jeff laughed. "Med-jacks _are_ the doctors here," he informed Thomas. "Now, come on, let's get him in the Homestead."

* * *

Jeff helped him carry Gally up the stairs in the house and into an empty room. Newt and Alby rushed in shortly after they laid Gally down on the bed. "What happened?!" Alby demanded, furious. Gally was still unconscious.

Thomas retold the story, including the boy who startled, and Alby growled. "Chuck," he said.

Newt put a hand on his arm. "Alby," he said. "Calm down, alright? We'll find him, talk to him - there's no need to-"

"He knocked one of our Keepers unconscious!" Alby yelled.

"No, it's my fault," Thomas said. "I was scared, but I shouldn't have dropped the wood. I lost focus. I'm sorry."

Newt looked impressed, but Alby still looked angry. He stormed out and Thomas sighed, feeling awful. "I didn't mean it," he said.

"I know, Greenie." Newt patted him on the back. "He'll be fine. The Med-jacks'll take care of him."

"He'll be furious with me when he wakes up," Thomas said.

Newt shrugged. "We'll see." That didn't make Thomas feel better. The blond boy grinned at him and followed Alby out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: I am so proud of this idea so please review and tell me what you think :) Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps: Haha that would be great - and yes, Thomas is a huge klutz :) So glad you liked it and here is another chapter for you, I agree they are so adorable together, they just have so much chemistry**

* * *

Gally's PoV:

I was so furious with the Greenbean.

At first I woke up and was incredibly confused. When I felt my head, which was pounding ike crazy, I felt bandages wrapped around my head. I was alone in the room, but I couldn't remember what had happened.

When Newt told me, I jumped up. "Where is he?" I demanded. I'd been trying to teach the Greenie, only to have him drop wood on my head! "I'll kill him myself!"

"No you won't," Newt said. "Chuckie scared Tommy, anyway - it's not his fault."

"He dropped the wood on my head!" I exclaimed. "I can't trust him, Newt."

"Well you're going to have to," said Newt, "because he's working for you. We assigned his job today."

" _Without_ me?!" I yelled. "Like hell I'm working with that shank!" I burned with anger. What was Newt thinking? What had _everyone_ thought when they assigned him to the Builders, and without my agreement?!

Furious, I tried talking to Alby, but he wouldn't let me out of it either. I groaned in frustration. I mean, come on, the kid gave me a concussion. I still couldn't completely remember what happened.

As the day went on, I slowly realized that there were only several people who could give me the answer - the only people who'd been there. Chuck, of course, which wasn't going to happen. So the only other option was... _ugh_.

Thomas.

Trying not to show my disgust, I found him working on the Homestead, like I'd told him to. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he climbed down the ladder. He was shirtless and sweaty, and I tried hard not to look below his eyes. "Gally, you're okay!" he said happily. "Thank goodness."

I felt a strange feeling in my chest as I said, "Yeah. One problem - I can't remember what happened. Tell me, shank. I'm furious."

The smile vanished from his face as he told me the story. I felt a little bad for throwing such a fit, but I was still mad at the other Keepers, since they voted without me. What? It was a totally reasonable expectation, and they blew me off. Real mature.

Now I was stuck with Thomas, who if I didn't have a concussion I would have sworn was checking me out. Wow, I really did have a concussion, because who'd want me?

"Seriously, though," Thomas said. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't remember the last time someone had asked me that, had actually cared about me. Pushing that thought aside, I glared at him and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Clint and Jeff said that you can't work for a few days until your head is better," Thomas informed me.

Thankfully for Thomas, this wasn't news. I'd already yelled at the Med-jacks about that. "Yeah, I know," I said. "I'll still be supervising you - from a distance, shank."

Thomas actually had the nerve to giggle! This made me even angrier. He thought this was funny? I gave him my best death glare and when he saw my expression, he winced. "Sorry. And, um, I'm really, really sorry about what happened."

I sighed. "It's Chuckie's fault for scaring you," I said. "Just stay away from me, okay? I don't need any more injuries."

Thomas nodded miserably and walked away, and I felt more alone than I had in a long time.

* * *

In the days that followed, I couldn't seem to get away from the Greenbean. Everywhere I went, there he was, giving me this _look_ that made me feel something weird. Something I couldn't remember feeling before.

"Newt, please, _please_ make him leave me alone," I begged the second-in-command one day. "You _have_ to help me."

The blond just burst out laughing, and I glared. "It's not funny!" This just caused Newt to laugh even more.

"You're so bloody dense, Gally, if you really can't see what's going on," Newt told me.

I spluttered, feeling my face heat up. "Well then tell me, 'cause I'd like to know! That shank won't give me space." I knew I was whining like a baby, but I couldn't help it.

"Figure it out yourself, you dumb shuck-face." Newt grinned at me and left me standing there, speechless as I watched him leave.

"Hey, Gally." Thomas appeared beside me out of nowhere, causing me to make an embarrassing gasping noise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Want to grab some dinner?" He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Fine, whatever." Really, how bad could it be?

* * *

I left the Kitchens completely mortified and furious with practically every single Glader. Well, I more like stormed out than left, with a bowl of Frypan's famous spaghetti turned upside down on my head.

Seriously, what _was_ it with all this stuff with my head lately?! Stupid Thomas...Both of these incidents had occurred because of him. And a food fight? _Really?_ Like we were all five years old again.

Thomas and I had walked in the Kitchens and sat down, then heard Newt and Alby giggling together from farther down the table. "-so obvious, I tell you," Newt was saying. "Gally didn't even realize-"

"Sorry?" I called. Heads turned, but I didn't care. "Gally didn't realize _what_?"

"Nothing." Newt smirked. God I hated the shank...That guy had never taken me seriously.

"Newt thinks you should be more observant." A few seats down from me and Thomas, Jeff snickered.

"Jesus Christ, about _what_?!" I exclaimed, frustrated that no one was giving me any pointers. Several Gladers, including Newt and Alby, laughed at me. "Seriously...It's not fair to laugh at me when I can't even know what I'm being laughed at about." I felt my face heating up.

Thomas was watching all this in silence. I saw him flinch - must've been my expression - and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Gally, it's okay."

I found myself really aware of his touch, and I felt a surprising sense of calm come over me. "Dude, you really want to know why Thomas is so clingy to you?" Newt said. Thomas's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously at Newt, who grinned at Thomas.

"Is that why you're laughing at me?" I asked Newt. "This is because of the Greenie?"

I felt something squishy and warm tossed on my head. "There's _one_ reason why we're laughing at you," Chuck called from across the room.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted.

"NOOOO!" Frypan wailed from the other room as complete chaos filled the room.

* * *

 **AN: Haha I was laughing as I wrote this! Hope you enjoyed and updates soon! Also please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2manyOTPs: Aw thank you! :) Here is another chapter for you I am glad you like it**

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"Gally, wait!" Thomas shouted, running after his...Friend? Not exactly. Crush would probably be the best word. He followed Gally into the showers, where the other boy started rinsing the spaghetti out of his hair.

"Just leave me alone, Greenie," Gally practically snarled. Thomas' stomach did nervous flip-flops as he approached the boy. "This is all your fault."

Thomas cringed. "I'm just trying to help." He walked over to Gally and bravely reached a hand into Gally's black hair, hoping to get some of the spaghetti sauce out.

Gally gasped. Thomas winced again, thinking for a second that the Keeper was going to strangle him. But he didn't. Thomas realized that his clothes were soaked, and that he was a lot closer to Gally than he'd thought. He felt his face heat up, as Gally stared at him in shock.

The door handle to the shower room turned, and Gally quickly pulled Thomas into the shower stall with him and closed the curtain. Thomas blushed furiously as another shower turned on. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gally clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything. Thomas reached another hand into Gally's hair, and as he helped get out all the food, he realized how soft Gally's hair was.

"Thomas..." Gally whispered, so quiet that the brown haired boy barely heard him.

They stood in silence, their gazes locked as they waited for the other Glader to finish showering. Gally's eyes were such a beautiful deep green, Thomas' breath caught in his throat. He moved one hand down to Gally's face, stroking his jaw with his thumb. Gally looked pretty shocked now, but he still didn't strangle Thomas.

The shower stopped and the door shut. Gally removed his hand off Thomas' mouth and Thomas said, "I think I got out all the spaghetti-"

Gally hugged him, surprising him. Thomas wrapped his arms around Gally's waist, a huge smile forming on his face. Pulling back, Gally said, "Thank you," and left the shower, leaving Thomas gaping at the door when it closed behind Gally.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone was going to bed, Thomas approached a sleeping Gally. He was snoring into his pillow, which Thomas found adorable.

Thomas put his sleeping bag and pillow down next to Gally. He lay in silence for a few minutes before he heard Gally's voice. "T-Thomas..."

At first he thought Gally was awake. Looking at Gally, though, he realized the other boy was still asleep. Stunned, Thomas moved a bit closer to him.

In the morning when Thomas woke up,he felt a pair of arms around him and opened his eyes to find Gally's head on his chest. Thomas smiled, that pleasant warm feeling in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Gally and pulled him closer. Gally sighed, and moved around, opening his eyes.

 _Shuck_ , Thomas thought as Gally sat up, gasping. "Oh, shuck no," Gally said. "What...what happened?!"

"You, uh, you said my name in your sleep," Thomas said. "And apparently you snuggled against me sometime during the night."

"I - I didn't!" Gally exclaimed, causing some Gladers to stare. "In your dreams, Greenbean."

"I think it was in _your_ dreams," Thomas reminded him.

"Ugh!" Gally's face was bright red, and he stormed off.

Thomas couldn't help laughing. Having the Keeper of the Builders in his arms had felt so nice. And their hug last night...oh, Thomas was in love.

 _Yes_ , he realized, for the first time. He wasn't just crushing on Gally.

He loved him.

* * *

Thomas heard about the party that afternoon, and was excited. The few friends that he had in the Glade had told him all about the awesome Glader parties. They only occurred on Friday and Saturday nights, and Thomas hadn't been there long enough to be able to go to one.

"You have a date for the party yet, Tommy?" Newt asked him one day, Alby's arm wrapped protectively around Newt's waist.

Thomas blushed. "Uh, no."

"Why don't you ask someone? Maybe...Gally?" Thomas told Newt about his love for Gally, and the blond was the only one who knew. Well, now Alby actually knew, too.

Embarrassed, Thomas said, "He doesn't like me."

"You never know, Tommy." Newt smiled at Alby, who smiled back, like the blond boy was the only other person in the world. They kissed and Thomas felt uncomfortable, looking away to give them more privacy.

"You know," Newt said, "if you ask someone else, Gally might get jealous. That's a good way to find out if he likes you."

Thomas thought about that. He did know one person... "Okay. Thanks."

He left Newt and Alby alone and went to find the Keeper of the Runners, who he'd unexpectedly befriended one day. "Hey, Minho!" he asked.

"Yeah?" The Asian boy turned around and smiled when he saw Thomas. "Hey, man. Listen, I gotta go-"

"I just wanted to know if you'd go to the party with me tonight." Thomas gulped, suddenly nervous. "As...as my date."

Minho looked confused, but he didn't show it for long. "Sure, Thomas," he said, smirking for some reason. "See you tonight!" He ran towards the building that the Runners called the Map Room.

* * *

The party was a lot crazier than Thomas thought it would be. He didn't know what to expect, but he definitely did _not_ expect this. There was a huge bonfire, and dancing, and drinking, and laughing. How could people throw this awesome of a party in such a horrible place?

"Greenbean! You decided to come," Newt ran up to him, Alby at his side. "And you brought a date."

Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas saw Gally look towards them. Minho was close at Thomas' side, and Gally did not look happy. Maybe this really would work. Thomas felt bad about leading Minho on, but he didn't want anyone knowing about his crush and Minho was one of his only friends here.

"Want to dance?" Slow music was playing now and couples, including Newt and Alby, and also Clint and Jeff, were dancing together. Gally wasn't dancing with anyone, and Thomas felt tempted to ask him. But that wouldn't be okay - he'd brought a date.

Thomas smiled. "Sure." He reached down and took Minho's hand, not looking at Gally as they went to join the other couples.

"Thomas," Minho said as they danced together, "I know you're into Gally."

"What?" Thomas said, surprised. "So why did you agree to come to the party with me tonight?"

"Because I want to help you out," Minho said, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

Thomas felt worse about what he'd done. "So...you don't think I'm a jerk for leading you on?"

"Nope." Minho looked unfazed. "Plus, I knew, so technically you didn't lead me on. Listen, Thomas, between you and me...Gally's never had someone close to him, who would love him like I know you would."

Thomas felt a huge rush of sadness. "That's awful."

"I think that's why he can be such an asshole sometimes," Minho said. "He has friends, but no one who he really loves."

"Poor Gally." Gally was currently sitting with a group of friends, talking, but Thomas noticed for the first time that he didn't really look happy. He felt a pang in his chest.

"Go ask him to dance." Minho grinned at him.

Thomas blushed. "Yeah, like he'll want to."

"Just trust me. Go, shuck-face." Minho shoved him towards Gally's table, laughing as he went to hang with some friends.

Thomas walked over to Gally, and he had the complete attention of the Keeper and his circle of friends. Gulping, he said, "Gally, will you dance with me?"

Gally's eyes widened in surprise. But he stood up and let Thomas take his hand. As they went to join everyone else, Gally said, "What are you doing, Thomas?"

"I'm trying to get close to you," Thomas said, frustrated. "But it's like one minute you're hugging me and the next you're trying to strangle me."

"You're confusing," Gally said. "You confuse _me_ , sometimes. It probably didn't help that you dropped wood on my head."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that?"

Gally actually laughed, and Thomas' heart lifted at the sound. "No one makes me feel the way you make me feel," he confessed.

"Then go out with me," Thomas said, meeting Gally's gaze and feeling braver than he could ever remember feeling.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Updates soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gally's PoV:

I stared at Thomas, completely stunned. "W...What?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Thomas reached down and laced our fingers together.

No one had ever said that to me before. I couldn't even begin to form my racing thoughts into words. I think I said, "Oh," with a really embarrassing sigh, then backed up and ran.

I went straight for the Deadheads and sat between the corners of the wall. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I'd been horrible to Thomas since we met, and he wanted me? Now it seemed so stupidly obvious why everyone was laughing at me, what Newt had been talking about.

Thomas _liked_ me.

For whatever reasons, the boy was into me. We'd had our moments, but yeah, for the most part I'd treated him badly. I'd been a jerk to him.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," I sobbed into my lap, hugging my knees to my chest in a ball.

"It's all right."

I looked up in surprise, to find him standing in front of me. Blushing, I wiped the tears off my face. He didn't seem to be judging me, though. "How did you know where I was?"

"I come here, too," Thomas said. "Whenever I want peace and quiet."

So did I. "Me, too," I admitted.

Thomas smiled and sat down next to me, so close that our shoulders touched. My heart pounded. I couldn't remember being this close to someone. "Go out with me," he said again.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you want me?"

"Because you're beautiful," Thomas said. "Because you're strong, and you're...I can tell you're nice, somewhere deep down."

I laughed. "Oh, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome." He looked completely serious. His eyes flickered down to my lips, and he leaned in and kissed me. I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close, kissing back.

It was my first kiss, that I could remember, at least. Unlike many of the Gladers, I never had a boyfriend in the Glade. Thomas was an excellent kisser. Our kiss heated up and I moved my hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head. I admired his body - God, he was sexy.

Thomas blushed adorably as I kissed him again. Our kisses grew incredibly hot and desperate. After a while, we both pulled back gasping for breath. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Thomas asked.

I smiled, and nodded. "Yes," I said. "I'll go out with you."

Thomas smiled back and hugged me. I snuggled against him and buried my face in his neck as he held me.

* * *

The news spread around the Glade like wildfire. Soon everyone knew that I was Thomas's boyfriend, and everyone kept asking me why I was dating the Greenbean. Not that they were angry, mostly everyone was excited for me.

Except Ben. One of my best friends wouldn't talk to me, for whatever reason.

I brought Thomas to the Saturday night party as my date, and introduced him to my friends. Ben got up from the table when I brought him over, leaving me to stare after him, astonished. What was Ben's deal with me? Or was it Thomas? I wasn't sure. I decided to confront him about it later. He was being kind of an asshole, really.

Thomas and I slow danced like we had last night. "So...it doesn't seem like you're friends with a lot of the Builders," Thomas noted.

I shrugged as I held onto his waist. "I guess not. I don't really fit in with them. Besides, I'm their boss - their leader," I pointed out. "I'm not supposed to be their friend."

"It's not like it's forbidden. You're my boss, and we're going out," he pointed out.

The shank had a point. Maybe it was time I make friends with my Builders. My relationship with those guys had been pretty rocky...Maybe it would help me work better with them if we were friends.

"I don't know...Most of those guys you just met went through the Changing, like I did," I said. "I understand them, so I guess that's why we're friends."

"Never hurts to have more friends." Thomas smiled at me and I wanted to melt. "After all, look how your friendship with me turned out."

I laughed. "Yep, a piece of shuck wood dropped on my head and even _more_ amnesia than I had when I got here," I teased. Thomas looked hurt for a second, and then he laughed and shoved me playfully. I shoved him right back, causing some of the other couples to stare. Newt, wrapped in Alby's arms, smiled at me.

"I said I was sorry," Thomas said when I pulled him close again.

"I know. I was messing with you." I smiled.

"What, about the part where you can't remember what happened?"

"No, actually that part was true," I said. "I'm just going with the word of this shuck-face, here."

Thomas laughed again and pulled me closer. He leaned in so close to me that our noses brushed, and I felt his warm breath on my lips. "Kiss me," I whispered, and he softly brushed his lips against mine.

His kiss left me breathless when I pulled away. The shank had, against all odds, managed to steal my heart.

* * *

 **AN: They finally kissed! Hope you liked this chapter :) Please review and updates soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas couldn't believe that Gally was his boyfriend.

It had seemed impossible to win Gally's heart, but it turned out that Gally had a soft side that he would only show Thomas.

Early Sunday morning found Thomas and Gally curled up together in their spot in the corner of the Deadheads. Gally snored into Thomas's chest, as the younger boy held him close, awake already. Smiling, Thomas ran a hand through Gally's soft hair.

The Keeper of the Builders stirred, and Thomas felt bad. "Sorry I woke you," he said when Gally lifted his head to look at Thomas.

Gally leaned in for a kiss, causing feelings to stir inside Thomas. His lips were incredibly soft as they brushed against the younger boy's. Thomas' smile widened when they broke apart. "I don't mind being awake," he said. They kissed again, and this time their kiss quickly heated up. Gally gasped against Thomas's mouth as the brown haired boy pushed him up against the wall. "T-Thomas," Gally moaned, causing a problem below Thomas' waist. Gally's hands slipped up Thomas's shirt, fingers caressing his bare skin. Now it was Thomas's turn to moan.

"God, I love Sunday's," Thomas said, pulling his new boyfriend closer.

* * *

After their _incredibly hot_ make out session that morning, Thomas and Gally parted ways - Gally went to a meeting while Thomas went to grab some lunch with Newt and Alby. "So, I see my advice worked," the blond noted. "Congratulations, Tommy."

Thomas beamed. "Thanks. And thanks for the advice."

"Any time," said Newt. "You're my friend, ya know?"

"It's good to know that I have _some_ friends in here," Thomas said. He had Newt, Minho, Alby, and, well, Gally was a little more than a friend. "Kind of ironic how we can be so happy in a place like this, right?"

Newt nodded in agreement, Alby's arm protectively around his shoulders. The dark skinned boy was nothing if not protective, and he acted like Newt was one of his most prized possessions.

"You and Alby are really cute together," Thomas said.

Newt grinned. "I know, right?" He popped a French fry in his mouth right before Alby leaned in for a kiss.

"Doesn't mean you have to make out for the whole world to see." Thomas rolled his eyes.

* * *

Thomas was actually in a good mood on his way back from lunch. Of course, what pass as good moods in the Glade don't usually last long.

He found himself pinned against a tree with a knife against his throat and a hand over his mouth. "Scream and we'll kill you, shank," a harsh voice said. "Got it?"

Thomas nodded, careful not to swallow against the sharp blade. Terrified, he saw that the boy with the knife was Ben, Gally's friend. There were two other boys - Gally's friends, who Gally had introduced him to the night before. "What do you want?!" he hissed, when the hand was removed from his mouth. The knife remained at his throat.

"I want you to break up with Gally," Ben said. "I loved him first."

Shock filled Thomas. Gally had told him about Ben's odd behavior. This definitely explained it. "Ben, this isn't the answer," Thomas said. "If you really loved Gally, you'd want him to be happy-"

"But _I_ want to be happy, too," Ben said. "And the only way that I'll ever be happy is if he's mine. But _you're_ in my way." He looked at Thomas like he was the most disgusting thing on the planet. Ironic, with Grievers lurking just outside the walls of the Glade. "Swear you'll break up with him next time you see him, or I will find you again and kill you. No matter what. You hear me?" Ben growled.

Thomas nodded, and Ben released him. He gasped for breath, and the boys were gone by the time he could breathe normally again. Tears stung his eyes. Why couldn't anything ever go right for him? He didn't even need the Maze for his life to be miserable.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy with school and stuff...I'l try to update more often, though. Review please? :) Updates soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WARNING, this chapter and the next few chapters will have violence and discuss sexual consent, and a darker storyline in general so if you are not comfortable with that, I suggest not continuing to read.**

* * *

Gally's PoV:

"So." I crossed my arms and glared at the shanks - sorry, _Keepers_ \- surrounding me. "You guys voted Thomas's job without me."

Newt grinned. "I think it worked well for you though, didn't it?"

I blushed. "That isn't the point!" This earned several laughs. "The point is that you shanks didn't care about my opinion, and put Thomas in my group without my permission. It's not personal - I'd be mad if it was anyone else."

"Yeah, but you're just a little less mad about _Thomas_ being in your group," Frypan said with a smirk, and everyone burst out laughing. My face reddened even more.

"Just admit it," Jeff teased. "You loooove him."

I dropped a suggestive hint about Jeff and Clint that made the Keeper of the Med-jacks blush. "Whatever, shanks," I said. "I'm outta here."

I went outside and bumped into Thomas - literally. He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. "Hey," I said. Thomas frowned and let go of me. "What's wrong, Thomas?"

"Listen, Gally, um...I really like you but I don't think this is going to work out between us," Thomas said.

My blood went cold. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"I mean, I'm breaking up with you." There were tears in Thomas's gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry, Gally, I can't." His voice broke and he left in tears, leaving me alone, also in tears, and in shock.

What had just happened?! I had thought things were going great! Something else was going on here...

* * *

I sat against the wall beside a tree a while later, crying. And I _never_ cry. I missed Thomas's strong arms around me, that delicious body against mine...

"Hey."

I looked up, expecting Thomas for a second, but it was just Ben. "Where have you been, shank?!" I stood up, glaring. "Silent treatment, huh? That's sure the way to solve things."

Ben held up his hands. "I wasn't thinking right," he said. "Gally, there's something I need to tell you."

"Well, out with it!" I made a wild gesture with my hands.

And then Ben's lips were on mine. This time, it was his body sandwiching me between him and the wall, not Thomas's. I was shocked that my best friend was kissing me - I hadn't realized how he'd felt.

Maybe I really _was_ dense, like Newt said.

But it didn't matter. "Get off!" I shoved him off me, hard. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you felt like this, but you can't just attack me like that!"

"I love you, Gally," Ben said, like he hadn't heard a word I just said. "Please, love me back."

"No," I said. "I'm sorry, Ben."

"Thomas doesn't love you," Ben reminded me. "I do. You're my best friend."

His fingers laced through mine and he kissed me again, deeper this time. It was a few seconds before I shoved him away again. "Ben, stop." My voice was softer than I'd intended.

A mistake. Ben took this as encouragement and kept kissing me. I tried forcing him off me, but he was too strong. His lips trailed down to my neck, the hand that wasn't holding mine groping my ass, and I shuddered, disgusted. I knew he definitely wasn't my best friend. I told him to stop and he didn't care. Tears filled my eyes.

"Get _off_ him!" That was definitely Thomas's voice. I looked up to see Newt and Alby with him, looking just as pissed off. "Gally's _mine_."

Shocked, I pulled away from Ben in time to let Newt knock him out without hitting me. I'd survived enough klunks on my head for a lifetime.

I turned towards Thomas and glared. "I thought you didn't want me to be yours," I snarled.

"You're welcome for saving you," he said, returning my glare so harshly, so unlike him, that I stepped back, stunned. "Ben threatened to kill me if I didn't break up with you, because of his feelings for you. He loved you, Gally."

"I've heard." I put as much sarcasm as I could manage into my voice.

"Well, we're Banishing him," Alby announced. "Ben can't go around trying to rape people."

I winced, and when Thomas pulled me close, I cried all over again from pure relief and buried my face in his warm neck. Along with relief, though, I also felt dread. Ben was my best friend. How could I live without him, and just let him be Banished?

 _Rules are rules_ , I reminded myself. _Doesn't matter if it's your best friend_.

"I'm so sorry, Gally," Thomas said.

I lifted my head and sniffled, letting Thomas wipe the tears off my cheeks. "It's not your fault," I croaked, my voice thick with tears. "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, my love." There were tears in Thomas's own eyes, and my heart lurched at the sight. I let him wipe the tears off my cheeks. His gaze met mine, and I got lost in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. There was such emotion in them...such _love_ , that I knew Ben had been wrong.

"Thomas, I love you," I choked out, the tears threatening to spill again.

His thumb brushed against my cheek, and I shivered in pleasure. "I love you, too, Gally." Thomas's voice was broken, like he was about to start crying right this second.

The next thing I knew, I was shoved against the wall again and Thomas's lips were crushed onto mine. I whimpered loudly, his hands grasping my hips as he kissed me, hard. He kissed my neck, and I felt a pang at the loss of his lips on mine. When Ben did this, I'd been disgusted, but when Thomas did it, it was shucking _hot_.

"Messing around with another boy," Thomas murmured against my skin. "You've been bad, Gally."

I whimpered again. "Y-Yes," I gasped, pulling him against me.

"You're _mine_ ," Thomas growled into my ear. "All mine." I felt his warm tongue on my neck and a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Yours," I agreed as his lips crashed back onto mine. Thomas kissed me hungrily, his hands squeezing my hips, hard. I could barely breathe.

And then he pulled back, leaving me craving more. "Gally?"

"Yes?"

Thomas blushed. "Can we...go somewhere?" he asked.

I nodded, and Thomas smiled as I pulled him out of the forest.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Updates soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I had writer's block for the longest time. I know this chapter is short, but there will be more updates soon and I felt like it was a good place to end it...hehehe**

* * *

Thomas's PoV:

Thomas and Gally quietly snuck up the creaking stairs of the Homestead. "There's a room back here," whispered Gally, pulling Thomas down the hall and into a small bedroom.

Thomas felt suddenly nervous as Gally kissed him. He moved his hands up Thomas's arms and pulled at the collar of the younger boy's shirt. Thomas kissed him back deeply, pulling him close as Gally tugged his shirt over his head. Thomas's heart pounded fast and he shivered as Gally trailed his fingers down his stomach.

Thomas pulled him over to the bed, still kissing him as they sat down, and eventually lay down. Gally was sighing happily as Thomas touched his leg - which was why he was then surprised that Gally pulled away, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Thomas sat up, sliding his hand down to his boyfriend's knee.

Gally sat up, too. "I...I don't think I'm ready for this," he admitted, his face reddening. His green eyes were wide, his face pale. "All I can think about right now is Ben's hands on me..." He shuddered, and then Thomas understood. "I know we've had two dates, and you've been waiting for me, but-"

"Gally," Thomas interrupted him, confused. "There's no standards, okay?" The Keeper of the Builders looked relieved. "I'll wait as long as you need to."

Gally sighed in relief and rested his head against Thomas's chest. "Love you, shank," he said.

Thomas chuckled softly, holding him close. "Love you, too."

* * *

It was morning when Thomas next opened his eyes, and Gally was looking down at him with a smirk. "Rise and shine, shuck-face."

"I see you're in a good mood," Thomas commented. "Just five more minutes."

"I've already let you sleep in ten extra minutes," Gally said. "Come on. We have to go to work. I _am_ your boss, you know. I can fire you."

"But you wouldn't do that," said Thomas as he pulled his shirt over his head and they walked down the hall.

"What makes you so sure, hmm?" Gally nudged him.

"One, the fact that you're trying not to laugh-" - Gally covered his mouth at that - "-and two, you think I'm _really_ sexy."

Gally blushed furiously. "I - I-" he stammered. Thomas was surprised he'd gotten a reaction like that out of _Gally_ , of all people. That wasn't something you saw every day. Thomas felt pleased that _he_ was the one to affect Gally so.

Thomas smirked. "Griever got your tongue?"

Gally spluttered, looking embarrassed as Newt and Alby came up to them. But Thomas immediately saw that the leaders looked all business, and Thomas and Gally stopped messing around at once. "What's going on?" Gally asked.

Newt looked at his boyfriend, which scared Thomas. If Newt didn't want to share the news, then this was really bad. "As you probably already know, we were going to do Ben's Banishing tonight," Alby said.

"What do you mean, _were_ going to?" Thomas asked, a bad feeling rising in his chest.

Newt bit his lip while Alby said, "We rotated guards to watch Ben all night," he said. "We don't know how it happened. During one of the rotations...Ben got out."

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. Please review and updates soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gally's PoV:

The other Keepers and I sat around in a circle. A heavy silence filled the room, as we all tried to figure out what to do. Thomas sat close beside me - he was allowed to come into the Gathering for safety. With Ben missing and most likely searching for Thomas, I wasn't about to let my boyfriend out of my sight.

I felt so bad. If it hadn't been for me, Thomas never would have loved me and he never would have had a psychotic asshole chasing him.

"How in the world did Ben get out?" Thomas asked.

Newt shook his head, baffled. "No bloody idea."

"How close was the guard standing to the Slammer?" I asked. "Maybe he took his keys."

Alby shook his head. "We already checked with both guards who were rotating," he answered. "They still had their key to the Slammer on their keychains. And as you know, we only gave out a Slammer key to a few of the Keepers."

"Besides, we had our best guards watching that bloody shank," Newt said. "Ben never would've gotten the key without them noticing."

"Well, he's not magic," I scoffed. "And we have to figure this out. If Ben was able to get out, maybe other shanks we lock up in the future could get out, too."

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one got out in the past," Newt said. "This is a first."

"We need to make sure no one else can get out of the Slammer," Alby agreed, "but first, we have to find out how Ben did it. And we also have to have some kind of protection for Thomas."

"Me?" Thomas sat up straighter.

"Ben wants to kill you," I pointed out. "And it's...it's all my fault."

"Of course it's not!" Thomas wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder. God, he was so sweet. "Ben's a psychopath."

I looked up as Newt ran a hand through his long hair. "We should send people to look for Ben," he said.

"Definitely," Alby replied. "And we need to have Thomas on 24 hour watch. The rest of you shanks, be careful, too. There's no telling what a psychopath might do, and he might not just be after Thomas."

"And I want to be with Thomas at all times," I said.

Thomas looked a little embarrassed. Well, this was payback for him embarrassing me earlier. I tried not to grin - this wasn't really the time. "I don't need anyone babying me."

"Oh, boyfriends do it all the time." Newt waved a hand dismissively.

"Since when do I baby you?" Alby asked, and Newt laughed.

"You told him to eat his vegetables last night," Frypan said, and there were several laughs. Newt smiled smugly, and I had to laugh too.

"All right, whatever, shanks," Alby said. "But are we clear on the plan? Everyone agree? 24 hour watch on Thomas, look for Ben, figure out how he got out. And then Banish the shuck out of that guy." The Keepers nodded. "Good that. Meeting dismissed."

"Can I talk to you?" Thomas pulled me around a corner as our friends left the room. "Do you really blame yourself for everything with Ben?"

"He wouldn't be after you if you didn't love me." I didn't meet his gaze.

Thomas lifted my chin, and my heart skipped a beat. "I _want_ to love you," he said, and I stared at him, surprised.

"People get hurt around me, Thomas," I told him, tears filling my eyes. I did _not_ want to cry in front of Thomas.

"Is that why you push everyone away?" he asked me. The back of his fingers brushed against my cheek, and I leaned back against the wall, his face close to mine. I felt a sudden need then, a craving, to have his lips on mine, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, deeply, and I poured my heart into the kiss, all the feelings I had bottled up inside me all these years. Thomas groaned as I ran my fingers through his hair, his lips soft and gentle against mine.

My heart was racing when he pulled away. I pulled him back against me and kissed him again. He sighed into the kiss, his mouth gently caressing mine. My head spun. Thomas made me crazy.

"You know," I breathed in between kisses, "even though we're taking our time, it wouldn't be so bad if we were to make out a little."

* * *

We made out a _lot_.

Thomas and I also talked just as much. We were still getting to know each other, of course, and we didn't even know the little things. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him at one point.

"Gray," he answered. His fingers brushed against the bare skin under my shirt, and it drove me nuts.

 _"Gray?"_ I repeated. He nodded. "What made you choose gray, of all colors?"

"I don't know," Thomas admitted. "I guess it's just because I like plain clothes and stuff. A lot of my shirts and pants are grey, so I'm kind of used to it. Although I don't know what I'd wear if we weren't trapped in here."

"Something a hell of a lot more exciting than the clothes we have here," I pointed out.

"Well..." Thomas smirked. "You took off my shirt, so I'm not sure what could be more exciting than that," he said, grinning as I felt my face heat up.

I swatted his arm playfully. " _Ugh_ , you annoying shuck-face!" Why did he keep teasing me?

Thomas was laughing now. He pulled me closer, and I couldn't keep my gaze locked on his. All that exposed skin of his _was_ exciting, and Thomas was hot.

"My eyes are up here," he teased.

I smirked as I looked up at him. "I wasn't looking at your eyes," I said. I was flirting with him - badly, but still. I tried.

His lips brushed mine, briefly, before he pulled away. "I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with," he said.

I don't know what came over me then, but I leaned down and pressed my tongue against Thomas's bare stomach, licking his navel as I dragged my tongue up his body, finally stopping to come face to face with him.

Thomas was gawking at me, and I blushed furiously. "Oh my God," he gasped. He pulled me into a hot, hungry kiss that I quickly broke away from - before things got too out of hand.

"I...I still think we should wait," I said.

"Gally, I'm fine with that," Thomas reminded me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I settled into his arms, smiling up at him. Thomas was so sweet. "What did I do to deserve you?" I said as he leaned down and kissed me softly. After a few long moments, I pulled away from the kiss to yawn, and Thomas smiled.

"Get some sleep," he said. I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his arm, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _Thomas's gaze met mine as I lay back against the pillows. He kissed me deeply, his hands sliding up under my shirt, caressing my bare skin, I gasped, my heart beating furiously as I pulled his mouth back down to mine. His kiss was hot and hungry, and suddenly - I didn't know how - neither of us had a single piece of clothing on. I glanced downward and tried unsuccessfully not to blush. "Thomas, I - I want you," I gasped, pulling him against me. We both gasped that time at the feeling._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded. He kissed me again, his hips grinding against mine, and I gasped as he -_

I woke up. "Thomas?" I choked out, clearing my throat as I sat up, my skin hot and damp with sweat. Thomas was gone. "Thomas?" I called out again, louder. Nothing.

I got out of bed. Judging by the quietness of the hall, it was pretty late. I went downstairs into the Homestead's living room to find Alby and Newt sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Besides me, they were alone in the living room. They looked like they were in a pretty serious discussion, and Alby's hand rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. Newt looked worried, but he nodded, and he leaned in for a kiss.

I cleared my throat again, and the couple sprang apart, looking at me with matching startled expressions. "Where's Thomas?" I asked. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I thought he was with you," Newt said. "Where are the guards outside your door?"

"There were none," I answered, my blood running cold.

Newt and Alby's eyes widened. "Let's go look for him then," he said.

"What if Ben got him?!" I exclaimed as we left the Homestead.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Newt pointed out. Then he paled. "Unless..."

"Unless," I said, "Ben took him out into the Maze."

* * *

 **AN: Haha another cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter and review please :) Reviews really do keep me writing**


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas's PoV:

"No one will ever find you in here," Ben said.

Thomas was already pretty sure of that. After all, Ben had kidnapped him and took him out into the Maze, where they hid in a secret alcove in the wall and behind the ivy. It was dark when Ben had kidnapped him, when Thomas had gone outside to go to the bathroom. He had killed the three guards posted outside his and Gally's door. And Gally...Thomas didn't even want to think about how worried his boyfriend would be by now - if he was awake. Gally had been sleeping when Thomas left.

"I'm going to keep you here until you tell me you'll leave Gally alone," Ben snarled at him, making Thomas jump.

"I'm staying here till morning," Thomas said, "since there's Grievers outside." He paused. "I don't mind if you go out there, though." He was surprised at his unusual snark - Gally would have approved.

Ben growled. "Gally was mine first and you stole him from me! You liked him first and you manipulated him."

"No, I didn't - you're crazy!" Thomas exclaimed. Something flashed in Thomas's eyes and his blood went cold when he realized it was a knife carefully - but not carefully enough - concealed at Ben's side. Thomas went numb with fear. Would Ben kill him? Would he ever see Gally again?

Thomas closed his eyes. _Gally, I love you,_ he thought.

"Tell me you'll stay away from him!" Ben said. He smiled at Thomas, which was even scarier than the sneer that had just been on his face. "You'll stay away from him, and I'll date him, or..." He produced the knife, seeming confused when Thomas didn't show any surprise.

"Gally already made it clear to you that he didn't want to date you," Thomas said harshly, and screamed when he felt the tip of Ben's knife touch his leg, tearing through his jeans. Blood trickled down his leg. He was going to die here, and most ironically, not because of the Grievers, who he could hear lurking outside the small hideout.

"The Grievers will find us soon, Ben!" he gasped, agony filling him as the knife went deeper. Thomas cried out.

"I'm leaving now," Ben informed him.

"Good riddance." Ben slapped him in the face, but Thomas didn't regret his words.

"The Grievers won't hurt me," the other boy told him.

"You really are crazy," Thomas breathed, wincing from the pain in his leg.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy..." There was something off in Ben's eyes as he threw the knife in the air and caught it.

Thomas knew this would be the worst night of his life.

* * *

Gally's PoV:

It was the worst night of my life.

Newt, Alby, Minho and I spent _hours_ looking for Thomas. I had no clue where he was. I didn't even know if he was alive. The thought made my blood run cold.

Some boyfriend I was if I couldn't even protect the boy I loved.

My friends and I froze as we heard the Doors opening. The last of the Grievers' moans faded and we all looked at each other. "What are we going to do?"

"Search the Maze," said Alby.

"You think he's in the Maze?" Newt asked.

"Well we haven't found him," Minho pointed out, "and we've been searching for hours. I'll get my best Runners looking for him."

"Get _all_ your Runners, Minho," I instructed, and he nodded before running off to find them. "Newt, Alby, get everyone up and searching for him. I'm not resting until I find him."

"We can't just stop everything because someone went missing," Alby said. "It's terrible, and we're going to send a lot of Gladers out, but we have to keep things running on this farm."

"We can't get lazy," added Newt.

I couldn't understand why they didn't see this as a priority. "Thomas is missing! Don't you get it? Ben has him. He's probably even - What?" Dread filled me at the sight of Newt and Alby's pale faces, and I turned around to find Thomas.

 _"Thomas!"_ I rushed forward, pulling him into my arms before anyone else could get to him. I heard him hiss in pain and I pulled back, the world blurry in front of me. "What happened? Where's Ben? Where did he take you?"

"My leg," he said, and I gasped as I glanced down to find a deep knife wound. I raised my head to find him staring at me, and his fingers brushed away the tears rolling down my cheeks. His thumb stroked my jaw, making me tingle all over. God, he made me crazy. I remembered the dream I had about him, remembering him touching me, remembering -

Someone cleared his throat and I heard Alby say, "Let's go. We need to get Thomas to the Med-jacks."

"Okay." I managed to pull myself together long enough to hold my boyfriend's hand. But as soon as we started walking, Thomas cried out in pain, and I never wanted to hear that sound again. "Shuck," I said, and Thomas gasped in surprise as I lifted him into my arms.

Thomas managed to laugh despite himself. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Because you're a shucking mess." Another laugh. "It's like you don't even look for trouble, but it finds you. You literally _cannot_ stay out of trouble."

"Maybe I've had a bad influence."

I snorted as we walked into the Homestead. "Impressive," was all I said as I carried him up the stairs to our bedroom, where Clint and Jeff were waiting. They cleaned his wound and were quick about bandaging it up.

My emotions were all over the place, and I was feeling particularly emotional as they gave Thomas medicine to help with the pain. "Thank you," I told the Med-jacks, a lump forming in my throat. They nodded before leaving me alone with Thomas. He was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"I've never seen you like this," he said. "So...worried. Emotional."

I realized Thomas was right. "I don't have many friends here, Thomas," I pointed out. "Not many people I care about. But you..." I shook my head. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." My voice broke at the end and my eyes filled with tears that spilled down my cheeks.

Thomas looked absolutely stunned as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my cheek, kissing away my tears. It was a sweet, romantic gesture, and my heart fluttered as he pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. After a night of hell - a night without him - I melted into the kiss, crawling into Thomas's lap as his lips brushed against mine. My heart pounded quickly as he broke the kiss to take off my shirt. I blushed, gasping softly as he ran his fingers down my bare skin. His touch sent tingles all through my body.

"Thomas," I mumbled into the kiss, and he pulled me even closer as I slid my lips down to his neck. I nipped his skin and he moaned, his hands sliding down to my lower back. I could barely breathe. He kissed me slowly, deeply, and my heart was pounding fast in my chest. I kissed him back and pressed myself against him, my thigh accidentally brushing against his wound.

He cried out in pain, and even though the Med-jacks had wrapped it up in bandages, I was sure it was still painful. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Thomas, I'm so sorry."

"Gally, it's fine," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm okay."

I thought of something then. "Hey, where did Ben go?" I asked. I was too emotionally distraught when Thomas first came back, but now I could think more clearly.

So could Thomas, who was probably traumatized as well. "I don't know," he admitted. "Sometime during the night, like an hour before dawn, the Grievers gave this...signal. Like this awful screaming noise. And Ben just left."

"Where was he hiding you?" I clutched Thomas's shirt, burying my face in his neck.

"In this cave thing behind the ivy," Thomas told me. "Apparently the Grievers didn't know about it, or else I wouldn't be here."

"I don't want to think about that." I brushed my lips against his neck. "I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Gally," he said, and held me for a long time.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas's PoV:

Clint and Jeff had said that Thomas would need to take a couple weeks off of work to rest his leg. Gally had agreed with them instantly, much to Thomas's disappointment. One good thing about it was sleeping in, though.

And of course, Gally was there when he wasn't at work. He took care of Thomas, bringing him food and water. They also spent a lot of time playing cards - Gally had taught him how to play Uno.

They kissed a lot too, which was great. And sometimes, when Gally was asleep, Thomas could hear him mumbling in his sleep. One day, Thomas decided to risk bringing it up. "Hey...I wanted to ask you something," he said, pulling back from their kiss.

Thomas could see the dread on his boyfriend's face. "What?"

"Um...well, recently I've been hearing you talk in your sleep," Thomas said carefully. "You, uh...always say my name."

Gally blushed deeply. "Shuck," he groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"Hey, it's okay," Thomas said. "I was just wondering why you didn't tell me about the dreams.

"...so embarrassing," he heard Gally mumble.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Thomas reassured him. "If you want me...you can have me."

Gally lifted his face and looked at Thomas, raising his eyebrows. Thomas blushed. Then the Keeper of the Builders kissed him, deeply. "I want you," Gally told him.

He kissed Thomas again, harder this time, and Thomas's heart pounded quickly as Gally's hand slipped up his shirt. Thomas wrapped his arms around Gally's waist, tugging him closer, and he kissed him deeply. Their kisses quickly heated up and Thomas could barely breathe as Gally pulled Thomas's shirt over his head. They kissed again, hungrily, and Thomas felt Gally's body pressed up against his as the other boy reached for the button on his jeans.

* * *

Gally's PoV:

When I went downstairs later to get Thomas some food, I stopped when I saw Newt, Alby and Minho staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You and Thomas." Minho grinned.

"What about us? You know we're together," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you...you know." Minho made a motion with his hands and Newt and Alby howled with laughter.

"I think the term you're looking for is 'hooked up'," Newt supplied, a smirk on his face. More laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, real mature, guys." I could feel my face burning. "How did you even know?"

"You guys were kinda...loud." This from Alby.

I groaned. "This conversation's over," I told them, walking past them towards the dining hall. When I returned to the room Thomas and I shared, I set his food down on the table and said, "Apparently everyone knows about...you know, about what we did."

Thomas blushed adorably. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"Nah," I reassured him. "They were just teasing me about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Slintheads."

"Agreed." I laughed.

"It's not...it's not weird or anything, right?" he asked. "Because you're my boss?"

"Oh. No," I said. "Newt and Alby seemed cool about it."

 _"Newt and Alby?"_

"And Minho," I added. Thomas groaned. "Yeah, that's what I said."

He laughed and held me close. "Well, at least no one has a problem with us being together."

"True," I agreed, and rested my head on his chest.

* * *

Later, when I was helping Thomas downstairs to use the bathroom, I saw that our friends were gathered in the living room. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Winston's telling a ghost story," Newt said. "You guys should come join us."

"That is, if you can handle it," Minho added, and the two laughed, earning an eye-roll from Alby, who had his arm around Newt.

I looked at Thomas questioningly. "Sure," he agreed, and he limped over to the couch. I helped him sit down and took a seat beside him, my heart skipping a beat when his arm slid around my waist.

Winston started the story. "Years ago, before any of us lived here, there was an old woman who lived in the Glade. She lived alone, in this very house! One night, the Doors mysteriously stayed open and the Grievers attacked. They killed the old woman, who was defenseless.

"It is said that the ghost of the old woman still haunts the Glade. Some even say that she haunts this very room!"

I felt someone's hand slap down on my shoulder, and I yelled in surprise, my heart racing with fear before I realized it was all fake. "You slintheads!" I said angrily as some people laughed - including Thomas. Embarrassed, I got up and stormed back to my room, leaving Thomas downstairs. His leg may be injured, but I wasn't feeling much sympathy after being laughed at.

"Hey, Gally!" Thomas called from somewhere down the hall. A few seconds later he appeared in the doorway, limping towards the bed where I sat with my arms crossed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I glared at him. "You laugh at me and then ask if I'm okay? God you're stupid." I did feel a little bad as I saw hurt flash in Thomas's eyes. "Why do you tease me so much?"

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I...I don't like feeling weak, and you don't tease anyone else so don't do it to me!"

"Those shanks back there joke around all the time," Thomas pointed out. "They don't care. Why do you? We're all friends here."

"Because I'm not in love with any of them," I said. "No one else has the effect on me that you do." I blushed. I wasn't used to being so open with another person.

"That's why I do it," Thomas admitted. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I was trying to impress you. And I just liked being able to make you react in a way that no one else can. It makes me feel...special."

Something softened inside me, and all my anger dwindled away. "Thomas, you don't have to try so hard to prove yourself to me," I told him. "I already know you're special."

Thomas smiled and he took my hand. My heart skipped a beat. "Sometimes I feel like we're so different," he admitted. "I love you, Gally, and I want to understand you, but you have to tell me if something's bothering you."

I nodded. "I will. I'm sorry I said you were stupid." He squeezed my hand. Then, "I love you."

Thomas pulled me into a hug and I clung to him, digging my fingers into his brown hair. I pulled back slightly, and his lips brushed against mine in a deep, soft kiss. My heart pounding quickly, I slipped my hands under his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Our next kiss was hungry, and just as I felt Thomas's hand moving up my leg, I heard, "Gally, Thomas, come quick, we found something huge!"

Thomas and I sprang apart. "Damn it, Newt, what is so important that-"

"That I had to interrupt your little make out session?" the blond finished. _It was going to be a little more than a "little make out session"_ , I thought, annoyed. "You'll never guess what Alby and I just found. We were looking around the Slammer for any sign of how Ben escaped. You're never going to believe this."

I gaped at him. "You found something?" I jumped up, and so did Thomas, even with his injured leg.

"Oh, yeah," Newt told me. "We found a shucking trapdoor. There's catacombs under the Maze. You know what this means? We may have just found a way out."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review - reviews really do help me get chapters done faster**


End file.
